


Love you always

by Roxy279



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Merry Pitchmas Gift Exchange 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxy279/pseuds/Roxy279
Relationships: Bechloe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Love you always

It was that time of year again.

Mistletoe everyone, Christmas songs where ever you go, lights and trees and tinsel. 

Beca rolled her eyes looking at the Bella house. “Ugh! Guys come on it looks like Christmas just threw up in our house!”

Emily skipped towards her. “Why do you hate Christmas so much?”

“I don’t.”

“I think you do.”

Cynthia rose sat in the chair having come from the kitchen. “You still complaining dj b. You would think after all these years you’d be used to this.”

Emily nodded. “Chloe does this every year.”

“It’s not new b.”

Beca threw her head back and groaned. “I’m going to my room.” She left and stomped her way up the bedroom. “Stupid Christmas..”

Fat Amy was lying in her bed and up when she noticed Beca grumpily make her way in and slump in the bed. “What’s go your knickers in a knot?”

“Amy....” she covered her face and groaned. “I’m not in the mood to try and understand what the hell you are talking about.”

The blonde held up her hands. “Whoa ok....Does it have anything to do with you and Jesse breaking up?”

Beca sat up quickly. “What how did you know?”

“Bumper told me.”

“Yeah well it wasn’t mutual.”

“What! He dumped you!”

“God Amy keep it down!”

“I’m sorry! Gees! Just a bit shocked! I thought you would have dumped him.”

“Why would I do that! I love him.”

“Oh. I don’t know...maybe cause your head over heals for the ginger.”

“What-“

“You loved him but you weren’t in love with him.”

“No-“

“Yes..it happens..you get with your best mate and you have a nice thing going you get comfortable then you realise that well there’s no passion or desire. It’s common. Not for me though ugh I can’t seem to get rid em.”

“That doesn’t even make sense! He’s not my best friend! Chloe is!”

Amy chuckled. “No she’s not.....”

“Amy.” Beca groaned. “I’m so not in the mood for this today.”

“Alright can I just ask you one thing before I go?”

“You’re going to anyone Ames.”

“Are you really that heartbroken over Jesse? Or are you pissed that the ginger is hooking up with that douche Tom, which one makes you more upset.”

Beca hugged a pillow tightly to her chest. “I can’t think about this right now.”

Amy stood above her. “You know Beca. I’m a wise person you should take my advice more.”

“Where has that ever gotten me Amy?”

“What ya mean! I was the one who told you to live in the bella house!”

“Ok.’ She sighed. “I’ll give you that one.”

“You need to listen to me Shawshank. Go for it.”

“Go for what?”

“Chloe...”

“Amy...”

“Is it the sexuality thing. You shy about lady lovin?”

Beca sat up with the pillow still against her chest. “I have been attracted to women before.”

“Ok and.”

“And god Ames! What if I scare her off and I ruin our friendship. I can’t lose her ya know.”

Amy sighed and at down next to her. “Shawshank. Worst case scenario you tell her and she doesn’t feel the same way....the worst that can happen is she says she is flattered and nothing will change. It’s Chloe mate. She hasn’t got a hateful, mean bone in her body.”

“Maybe.”

“It’s true and you know it. You are just afraid.”

Beca nodded.

Beca stayed in her room broodyin most the day. When there was a knock on her door.

“Go away!”

The door opened. “As if midget.” Aubrey stood still the door with her arms crossed.

“Aubrey!” Beca got from her bed and hugged her friend she hadn’t seen for 6 months. 

“Hey Beca.”

“What are you doing here! I though you couldn’t come.”

She shrugged “I changed my plans.”

“Cool.”

“Get dressed we are going shopping.”

“Why!”

“Cuse it’s Christmas and I knew you wouldn’t have it done yet.”

“Ugh fine.”

................

Aubrey looked ar her in the car. “So what’s wrong.”

“Nothing.”

She raised her eyebrow. “Look I know when you are broody and whe you are upset. Something is bothering you.”

“What do you think of this tom guy.”

“He’s a dick.” Beca smirked. “Is he bothering you?”

“It’s bothering me that Chloe thinks that he is on the same level as she is.”

“Oh yeah. And who’s on the same level as her.”

“No one dude. She’s like one of a kind.”

“You should tell her that Beca.”

“You know I’m not good at at....feelings.”

Aubrey pulled into a park and looked at Beca. “You are a lot better then you used to me. You were really closed off now look at you, you are sharing.”

Beca sighed. “The aca dorks have been good for me.” She smiled. “And good to me.”

Aubrey smiled back. “We have you back Beca. We all have each others backs and sometimes we say things that other people don’t want to hear and we argue but we get over it cause....that’s what family does. Ok?”

“Yeah.” She smiled. “It’s nice.”

“Ok let’s go shopping.”

“Ugh.”

..................

It was late when Aubrey and Beca got back. 

When they walked into the living area the Bellas were all huddled around watching home alone.

Chloe jumped up from her chair. “Bree!” She squealed and ran good the bad one. “I’m so sorry I missed you when you go here this morning I was out with Tom.”

“It’s ok. Me and Beca had fun.”

She looked over to Beca. “Did you have to go shopping,”

“Yeah.” She shrugged. “Aubrey is going to help me wrap.”

“Help?”

“Ok Aubrey is going to wrap while I watch.”

Chloe giggled. “Becs you could have asked me.”

“Well....you are always busy these days with Tom...soo....”

Chloe frowned. “Oh. I am?”

“Yes.” All the Bellas said together.

Beca sighed. “I’m gonna take these upstairs.”

Emily ran to her. “I’ll help you Beca!”

“Thanks legacy.”

...................

Beca heard a knock on her door. “Come in.”

Chloe walked in an sat on her bed. “Hey. You didn’t come down for the movie.”

“Didn’t feel like it.”

“Is something bothering you Becs?i know you’re not a fan of Christmas but it feels like something else.”

Beca turned in her chair towards the red head. “Do you know why I hate Christmas?”

“No.”

“My dad left my mum on that day. Literally started opening my presents and he left.”

“Oh Becs I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. I do eventually enjoy with you nerds but it’s hard the first week or so of December.”

“Of course. Is there something else.”

“Yeah actually. Chloe. Tom is a dick.”

Chloes frowned. “What do you mean.”

“I mean he’s a smug, arrogant, know it all, he basically takes up all your time and he flirts with the other Bellas.”

“What!”

“He was hitting on flo only 2 days ago.”

“Why the hell wouldnt she tell me.”

“Cause when ever you talk about him you gush over him and no one wants to hurt you.”

“But you do. You want to hurt me.”

“No chlo. I’d never hurt you.” She moved to sit next to the red head. “I just think you deserve so much better then him.”

Chloe shook her head. “I’m going to talk to the Bellas.”

“Ok.”

Chloe stood and made her way to the door. She looked over her shoulder at Beca with water in her eyes. “I know you don’t mean to hurt me but I’m hurt.”

..................

Chloe sat down next to Flo. “Has Tom ever hit on you?”

“Oh.” She said looking away. “He’s never physically-“

“Flo.”

“Yes.”

She looked around the lounge room. “Anyone else?”

All the girls except legacy raised their hands. They looked at her. “I avoid him.” She shrugged.

“Why wouldn’t you all Tell me?”

Aubrey shrugged. “The girls love you Chlo. They don’t want to hurt you.”

“You knew.”

“Of course. I talk to everyone in this household daily. I encourage each and everyone of them to tell you.”

Cynthia looked at her and smiled. “Just want you to be happy captain.”

She sighed. “I liked his attention but I don’t love him, I love all of you. I’m just so sorry.”

The girls all got up and gave her a bear hug. “It’s not your fault.”

“I got to go break up with him.”

.............

Later that night Beca walked down to the living area. It was really beautiful, Chloe really did have a knack for this stuff.

She walked in-front of the tree. Hanging on one of the branches was an ornament that held a little photo. It was a photo of herself and Chloe. They looked deliriously happy and she wondered how on earth Chloe got that photo.”

“That was in your first year.”

Beca turned to Chloe who was in her red wild pajamas. “It was.”

“Yeah. It was our first Christmas together and I knew that you totes wouldn’t do a selfie so I got Aubrey to take it while I distracted you.”

She smiled. “Did you tell a funny joke or something. I look like I’m laughing.”

“I started to sing I saw the sign. Then-“

“All the Bellas joined in.” She chuckled. “I remember.” She looked back at the photo. “I like this photo.”

“Me too. Hey. Just so you know I broke it off with Tom.”

“That’s.....um. Good?”

“You can tell me what you want Beca, I’ll be ok.”

“Ok. I’m glad and I’m happy but I am sorry if I hurt your feelings chlo. I’d never hurt you intentionally.”

“I know.” She said softly. “I’m a bit sad.”

“Is there anything I can do.”

“Yeah actually! Tomorrow help me build a snow man!”

“Dude....but....cold. Snow....”

She pouted. “Pleasssseee.”

“Ugh fine.”

“Yay!” She said jumping in her arms. “Um I’d also liked if if you were to watch a movie with me.”

“Fine.”

........

Beca ans chloe were in chloes room. They both were lying on the bed watching the polar express. Chloe had her laptop set up on his side table Chloe was behind Beca and had her arm rested over Becas wasit, as usual. At first when the red head first did that it was a week after moving into the Bella house, she was a little tense now she’s just used to it and she enjoys it to be honest. Chloe has a way of making Beca feel calm and safe.

They were half way through the movie when Beca turned towards Chloe. “Chloe. I have to tell you something.”

Chloe reached over and pressed paused on the lap top. “Of course Beca you can tell me anything.”

“Jesse broke up with me.”

Chloes eyes widened. “Omg when?”

“About a week ago.”

“A week? Becs...” she said softly bring the brunette closer. “you should have told me sooner.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Yes it does. My god. He broke up with you. Of course it matters, why did her do it?.”

“He said that I am emotionally closed off. I guess I was embarrassed to tell everyone that cause...it’s kinda true.”

“You are a lot better then you give yourself credit for becs. You know.” She said squeezing the brunettes hip just a little. “You are totes emotionally available but you are so independent Beca and you like doing things your way. You open up when you are ready too and there’s nothing wrong with that. If he loved you as much as he said he did he would respect that about you. Just like the Bellas do. No one here makes you do anything you don’t really want to do. We just let you come to us and you do eventually.”

“Really.”

“Yeah of course. Like I knew there was something more bothering you and I knew you would tell me when you were ready and look, you did.”

Beca smiled softly. “Thanks Chloe.”

“What for?”

“I don’t know, being patient...being you.”

The red head smiled. “It’s sucks this will be our last Christmas together.”

Beca Frowned. “Why is that now?”

“Well we are graduating next year Beca.”

“So?”

“I just-“

“Dude. Do you not want to see me at Christmas after we leave here-“

“No no!”

“Ok. Well.” Beca scooted closer. “Don’t leave me Chloe.”

The red head held her close. “Never.” She said softly.

Beca was looking in Chloe’s eyes and she had not once in her life seen such determination in a person. She knew that no matter what the red head would see her every single Christmas until the day she died. In that moment Beca felt so overwhelmed as she’s never had anyone care for her as much as Chloe does. 

Her eyes water and before she could think much of it she closed the distance between the two of them by pressing her lips against the Chloe’s. 

At first the red head didn’t respond but them she felt her hand run up her back and pull her closer so their bodies were flush. 

Chloe pulled back slightly. “Becs...” she said desperately.

Beca pushed Chloe on her back and straddled her waist. 

Chloe was looking up at her waiting patiently. She took her eyes off beca’s and ran her hand up Beca’s thighs to the bottom on Beca’s shirt. She them looked back to Beca seeking permission. Beca nodded and Chloe ran her hands under Beca’s shirt making her shiver. “Beca...I want this...so much.”

“But...”

“If this is a one time thing...I just, I can’t do that Becs. I care about you. This would mean so much more to me-“

“Chloe I love you.”

“I know Beca I love you too. You-“

“Chloe.” Beca kissed her. “I’m in love with you.”

Chloe’s eyes watered. “I love you too.”

Beca lent down and kissed her. “Can we not talk right now. I....I need you Chlo.”

Chloe sat up and kissed Beca slowly. “I need you too.”

..........

When Beca woke up, she woke up with naked with Chloe wrapped around her body.

She turned so she could face the red head.

She was still sleeping and Beca could help but smile. She always thought chloe was adorable when she was sleeping.

She lent forward and kissed the red head.

Chloe moved slightly so Beca did it again.

“Mmm.” Chloe smiled with her eyes still shut. She blinked her eyes opened. “Good morning.”

“Yes it is.”

Chloe kissed her. “Last night was amazing.”

Beca blushed. “I....I’m glad, I mean it was amazing for me too.”

“You are adorable.”

Beca rolled her eyes. “Whatever dork.”

Chloe pulled the blanket up more so their shoulders were covered. “Is it weird that I’m totally turned on right now.”

Beca chuckled. “No way. I haven’t even done anything.”

Chloe laughed. “You are naked....I can feel your naked body against mine.”

“Wow. That’s all it takes.” She smirked.

Chloe grabbed Beca’s hand and pushed it between her legs. “What do you think.”

Beca gasped but before she could react the door opened. “Chloe! Are we doing! Ahhhhhhhhh.” Emily quickly covered her eyes. “Oh am aca Gee! I am so sorry!”

Beca went red in the face while Chloe was laughing. 

Amy ran into the room with a baseball bat. “What’s going on!” She looked at the two in the bed and smirked. “Well well.”

Cythia rose ran in with a fry pan. “I got your back girl!...oh.....hello ladies.” She smirked.

Flo came in next with a Stanley and little can in with a pocket knife.

Beca groaned. “Please come in...”

Jessica and Ashley came in the room screaming holding tennis rackets. “We got you!” They paused when they seen no danger and the two women in the bed. “Oh.” 

Stacie and Aubrey walked in calmly. “What’s all the fuss.”

Flo Frowned. “You both aren’t shocked.”

Stacey grinned. “Please we heard them, they were at it all night.”

Beca groaned. “Go away.”

Chloe laughed. “Ladies....come on out you go.”

They all turned to leave. “Ouch.”

Amy laughed. “God legacy uncover your eyes!”

“I don’t want to see my aca moms naked Amy!”

“Ugh.” She pulled the women out of the door.

“Well.” Chloe giggled. “That’s one way to tell them.”

Beca smiled. “I think legacy is scared for life.”

Chloe kissed her. “I think she will be ok.”

“I think I’m scared for life!”

Chloe pushed Beca on her back. “I’ll have to help you forget then hmm.”

Amy crashed into the room. “Yuk! Get a room!”

“Amy!” Beca groaned. “What the hell!”

“I forgot my bat! Crikey!”

“Get our Amy!”

“I’m going I’m going.” 

Chloe Hod her face in Beca’s neck and giggled. “We need locks.” Beca groaned.

...............

Beca and Chloe had been in bed all day, kissing, making love, holding each other, watching movies but they have yet to discuss what it all meant.

Beca got up from the bed and told Chloe she was going to go shower. She figured that she could clear her head and figure out what she wants to say to Chloe.

Problem is as soon as she turned on the water the curtain shower was pulled opened and a very naked Chloe joined her in the shower. 

So she didn’t get time to think.

After they were dried and dressed Beca sat next to Chloe who was smiling at her lovingly. “Chloe?”

“Yeah.” 

“We need to talk.”

“Ok.” She smiled and turned towards the brunette. “What do you want to talk about?”

“Um.” She frowned. “You know everything?”

“Everything?” The red head giggled. 

“Chloe. I need to know what this means before we leave this room. I need you to be clear?”

Chloe moved closer to Beca and held her hand. “Ok. It means I love you and I want to be with you.” She kissed her on the cheek. “Is that clear enough for you.” She smirked.

Beca smiled. “Yeah. Yeah that’s...um. Yeah. Very clear.”

Chloe giggled. “You are adorable.”

“Am not.”

“You are.” She pulled Beca up and held paced her arms around her waist. “I love you Beca. Will you be my girlfriend?”

Beca smiled. “Yeah, that’s...ok...yeah dude.”

Chloe laughed and kissed her. 

Beca held onto her hips firmly and moaned.

Chloe pulled back. “Nope! We need to go down stairs and like eat and rehydrate and it’s nearly present time!”

Beca laughed. “Ok.”

....................

When Beca and Chloe walked down the stairs all the Bellas looked at them then starting whistling and cheering. 

Beca went bright right and Chloe just laughed. “Girls! Come on you will make my girlfriend run out of this house.”

Beca looked at her shocked. “Girlfriend?” She said softly.

“Of course...unless.”

Beca cut her off with a kiss. “Sorry. That was so dorky, it just. It feels good you calling me that that’s all.”

Chloe giggled. “I love you. Come on let’s get food.”

Stacy stood up from the chair. “Really Chloe sounded like you got a good meal today.” She winked.

Beca blushed and groaned pulling Chloe to the kitchen. The brunette sat down at the bench while Chloe made them both sandwiches. 

She placed her hand on her chin smiling and not believing that everything g that was happening was actually happening. She was so deliriously happy she didn’t notice that Emily was clearing her throat behind her. 

“Beca?”

Beca blinked. “Hmm.”

“Um someone is here to see you.”

“Oh.” She frowned thinking who could possibly be visiting her. 

“Becaw!” Jesse walked into the kitchen. “Ems it was taking you forever so I just helped myself in.”

Emily’s eyes widened and rushed out of the kitchen.

Chloe stood on the opposite side of the bench and she pushed Beca’s sand which over to her. If she was uncomfortable she didn’t show it. 

She took a bite of her sandwich and smiled at the brunette. 

“Jesse?” She looked at the man then back to Chloe. “Um. What are you doing here?”

“I was hoping we could talk.” He looked at Chloe. “Alone.”

Chloe looked at Beca. Beca looked at Chloe. Then back to Jesse then back to Chloe. “Um. It’s cool dude what ever you have to say you can say in front of Chloe.”

Chloe smiled in victory and continued eating her sandwich.

Jesse however frowned. “Well it’s-“

Chloe cut him off. “She said I could stay.” She smiled at him.

“Ah ok....” he sat next to Beca. “Listen Becs I have been doing some thinking. I made a mistake.”

She frowned at him. “With what?”

Chloe swallowed her food. “He’s probably talking about how he told you you were emotionally close off...” she looked at Jesse. “Right Jess?”

“Oh.” His eyes widened. “Um yeah. That’s..that’s right.”

“Cause she’s not.” Chloe took another bite of her sandwich and smiled at Beca.

Beca couldn’t help but smile back. Her girlfriend was so cool.

Jesse cleared his throat. “Yea yeah definitely and also, I think I made a mistake-“

“Breaking up with her right before Christmas.” Chloe glared at him. “Cause that’s a terrible thing to do.” She shrugged.

“Look.” Jesse said. “Can I speak to Beca alone?”

“She said I could stay.” She shrugged. “So I’m not leaving.”

“Well you are making it really difficult to talk Chloe.”

Beca shook her head. “Why are you here Jesse.”

Jesse held her hand. “To get your back.”

Becas eyes widened and she looked at Chloe who was glaring at him. She pulled her hand back. “That’s not going to happen dude.”

“But.” He went to reach for her hand again but Chloe smelled her palm down on the bench making him stop. 

“Don’t touch her.”

“Whoa.” He held up his hands. “Let’s calm down.”

“Jesse.” Beca said. “That’s not going to happen.”

“But why? We make so much sense-“

“I’m in love with Chloe dude! She’s my girlfriend! You are totally making me feel so uncomfortable!” She looked at Chloe who was grinning. “Chlo?”

Chloe giggled and skipped around the bench and stood behind Beca placing her arms around her shoulders. “Eat your sandwich Beca.”

“Right.” She sighed and picked up her sandwich taking a bite. “Mmm Chloe hoe do you always make sandwiches taste so good. Whenever I try they don’t taste that good dude.”

“Well-“

“Wait.” Jesse cut them off. “What is happening right now.”

“Well.” Chloe lent down kissing Beca’s cheek. “I’m trying to her my girlfriend to eat.”

“Girlfriend.”

“That’s what we have both said. Yes.”

He shook his head. “Look I need to talk to Beca alone.”

Beca sighed and turned to smiled up at Chloe. Then she looked at Jesse. “Go meet me at the front.” He nodded and left through the door and the Bellas all jumped out of the way and pretended like they weren’t listening.

She turned towards Chloe and Chloe stepped between her legs. “You sure.” She smiled.

“Yeah.” She smiled back.

“Eat first please?”

“Ok.” 

Chloe smiled and kissed her.

....................

Beca made her way out. Jesse was pacing on the porch. “Jesse.” She sighed.

“I knew there was something going on between you two!”

She froze. “Excuse me?”

He started pacing. “I had my suspicions but I never would have thought that you would be unfaithful!”

“What the hell.”

He stopped with his hands on his hips. “What the hell alrigt! We fought about Chloe all the time.”

“No we didn’t.”

“Yes we did! Everytime we argued it was because of her.” He pointed inside the house.”

“No. Beca said camly. “Everytime we fought it was because I said I didn’t want to do what you wanted to do and you blamed Chloe for it.”

“You have given her exactly what she wanted. This was her plan all along!”

Beca laughed. “Yes her evil plan was to wait 3 years till you broke up with me then make her move! Can you hear yourself right now!”

“We only broke up a week ago!”

“We didn’t break up! You dumped me!”

“I’m glad! If I had found out you would have been an unfaithful bitch! I would have done it sooner!”

The windows flew open and so did the door. 

Amy and cr were waving their bats around and Flo was handing outside the window with Lilly both with pocket knives. Ashley and Jessica had their pans.

Chloe stood beside Beca and took her hand. “You better watch your mouth Jesse.”

He shook his head with tears in his eyes. “Of course...you come out.”

“Actually.” Flo said calmly. “We all did. We have our sisters backs.”

“You were all my friends once. She.” He pointed at Beca. “Cheated on me! How can you all stand there and be ok with it.”

Chloe took a deep breath. “If you call Beca a cheater one more time. I’m going to take Amy’s bar and shove it up your ass.” She stalked towards him. “She did not cheat! She’s not that sort of person and you would think after being with her for 3 Damn years you would know that!”

“1 week.” She snarled. “It took her one week to move on.”

“What she’s suppose to do. Weep over you for years! Newsflash asshole your not that great!”

“We were together for 3 years!”

Amy chuckled. “Yeah and you broke up with her mate. Just before Christmas.”

Beca took a deep breath an pulled Chloe back. “Girls. It’s ok. You can go back inside.” Everyone started to move in the house. All but Chloe. Who stood beside her holding her hand. “I loved you Jess.” She said softly. His eyes softened. “I don’t think I was ever in love with you.”

“Then why?”

“Same as you.” She shrugged. “We get along well. We have fun. We care about each other...it was just-“

“Easy.” He said softly. He looked at her sadly. “We did fight about Chloe a lot.”

Chloe went to talk but Beca squeezed her hand. “You want the truth Jess. Ok. Here’s the truth. I have always found Chloe attractive. Because. Well look at her.” She smiled at the red head. “I just thought it was just that. Just a friend appreciating another friends beauty. It’s not the first time I find a girl attractive. When I kissed you at the regionals. That was real. That was me putting myself out there cause I wanted to be with you.”

“How long have you known...”

She fronwed in thought. “Last week I went looking for a present for Chloe and Amy Poitier out that I always take a lot of time and consideration into Chloe present. I always have. At first I denied it but later that evening I went home and I thought about it. It was then that I realised that I have always had feelings Chloe. I just didn’t know.....”

“And you.” He looked at Chloe. “How long-“

“From the moment I laid my eyes on her but when she kissed you I respected that. I always have.”

“She would always cancel our plans to be with you.”

“You did.” She looked at Beca.

Beca shrugged. “Yeah. I did. I didn’t think it was a big deal.”

“It was.” Jesse sighed.

“I didn’t know Jesse. I would never-“

“I know.” He walked closer. “I’m so sorry I said that. Of course you wouldn’t. I’m so sorry. I’m just angry but more at myself. I....your special Beca and the way I ended things wasn’t right.”

Chloe looked at him. “What was the real reason cause that bullshit reason you gave her isn’t true.”

“The real reason.” He shrugged. “I didn’t feel as though.” He looked at Beca. “That you didn’t loved me like...Like...other couples do. I didn’t feel like you were my girlfriend anymore. Just a best friend.”

“Oh.” She frowned.

“If I hadn’t of broken up with you would you still-“

“It would have ended eventually. I feel like it was ending. Don’t you?”

“Yeah.” He sighed. “I did.” He smiled sadly. “I want us to be friends Beca. I...your my best friend.”

“I think we need sometime apart. Don’t you?”

He nodded. “Yeah. Although I have missed you and your snarky comments about the movies I like.”

She smiled. “We just need time. I hope you have a nice Christmas Jess.”

“You too Beca.” He looked at Chloe and smiled softly. “I’m sorry Chloe.”

“I know. I hope you have a good Christmas too Jesse.”

“Yeah you too.” He walked down the steps and turned to look a Chloe. “You know. I always kinda knew that you had feeling for Beca but I never thought for a second that either Beca nor you would do anything behind my back. You’re a good person Chloe and I’m sorry that for a second I thought hat you might not be. I hope you can forgive me. I hope you both can.”

Chloe walked down the stairs and hugged him. “I forgive you.”

He smiled and hugged her back. “Take care of her ok.”

“Always. I’m never letting her go.”

He chuckled and looked at Beca. “Bye Becaw.”

“See ya Jesse.”

Chloe skipped up the stairs and kissed the brunette. “You ok?”

“Yeah actually.” She smiled. “I’m really ok.”

“Come on let’s go inside.”

................

After opening all the presents Chloe and Beca sat side buy side wrapped in each others arms watching a movie. Everyone else had things to do so they had the whole house to themselves. 

“Becs?”

“Yeah.” She looked at the red head and smiled.

“I was wondering if you want to come with me to my parents for Christmas.”

“Oh.” She said shocked. “Um.”

“We can go to your dads on Boxing Day.”

“Um.”

“I just don’t want to not see you over the holidays.”

“You want me to meet your parents?” 

Chloe laughed. “You have met them already Beca!”

“Yeah when we were just freinds.”

“Please.” She scoffed. “My parents have known about my feelings for you for a long time Becs. They will celebrate when they find out about us.”

“What....”

“They love you.”

“Yeah ok. I’ll just call dad and talk to him.”

“I’ll do it if you like. He likes me.”

“What-“

“Actually.” She rubbed her chin. “I think he might celebrate too.”

“My dad.”

“Yes.”

Beca laughed. “He won’t.”

“So. Call him then. FaceTime him.”

“Ah ok.” She started face timing. Her fathers face appeared on screen. “Hey dad.”

“Becs. What a wonderful surprise.”

She smiled. “Hey um Chloe is he-“

“He mr mitchell.”

“Hello Chloe dear how are you?”

“So good!”

“So dad listen there’s been a change of plans.”

“Ok.” He frowned. “Are you not coming for Christmas.”

“Well...you seee. I was going to come over on Boxing Day um. With my girlfriend?”

His eyes widened. “Oh god itS happening.” He looked behind him. “Sheila honey it’s happening!”

“What!” They could hear in the back ground. The heard footsteps and sheilas face was in view. “What’s hap-“

“Beca said she’s bringing her girlfriend!”

“Oh god!” She took a deep breath. “Ok ok. Let’s calm down.”

Beca looked confused. “What’s happening right now-“

“Please please tell us it’s Chloe?” Her father pleaded.

Chloe giggled and kissed Beca on her very red cheeks. They both of them screamed and cheered so much that Beca almost dropped her phone.

Chloe laughed at Beca’s shocked expression. Once they settled down Beca shook her head. “That is completely dorky and embarrassing.” She turned to Chloe. “And I am so not going to your parents if they act like that!”

“Becs please. They won’t be.”

............  
On week later

Chloe lied.

As soon as they showed up to the doorstep hand in hand Chloe mothers screamed and ran away. She then came back with a wedding album....

Her father cried happy tears.

Her sister started saying baby names she would like for her nephew or niece.

This all happened in the span of 5 minutes leaving Beca speechless.

Chloe however laughed!

And...when her mother bought down the wedding book and showed her a nice venue, Chloe ooohed and ahhed and then said. “Beca this is nice isn’t it.” Again leaving Beca stunned.

And when her sister was naming baby names she came up with the name “Rebecca.” Chloe waved her off. “Becs doesn’t like that name.” She then looked at her with a twinkle in her eye and said. “We will have to think of other names.

When they made it to the bedroom. Chloe lied on the bed and laughed.

Beca was standing there shell shocked. “Um...”

Chloe pulled Beca into her lap so the brunette was straddling her. “Hi.”

“Hi. So....”

Chloe smiled and kissed her. “It’s all in good nature Becs.”

“Your mother is picking out venues!”

“Yeah Shiela told me.”

“I’m sorry what!”

“Sheila and my mum go way back. They have been wanting this for a long time apparently.”

“Wait. What.”

“Yeah.” She giggled and then looked at Beca seroulfy. “Beca. Don’t be scared.”

“Im not....” Chloe raised an eyebrow. “Ok I am not scared more very anxious. I mean. Shit.”

Chloe gripped Beca’s thighs and turned her so she was inbetween eh brunette legs on top of her. “Beca. I would never make you do anything that you were not ready for.”

“But you.”

“Just playing along. It’s nice to think of that stuff.” She said kissing her neck.

“Mm. Don’t distract me.”

“Distract you how.” She said thrusting her pelvis against Becas.

Beca moaned. “Chloe! No not here.”

“I can be quiet.”

“No you can’t!” She laughed.

Chloe smiled down to her. “I like the sound of this challenge.”

“What no! Chloe....” she tried to push her off laughing as the redhead was licking her ear. “Dude!”

Chloe giggled and got up off the bed. “Fine.” She smiled. “Come on let’s unpack then go eat. I’ll tell my family to ease up a bit.”

Beca pulled her hand stopping the red head, she nervously rubbed the back of her neck. “Look. I just want you to know that that stuff, it doesn’t scare me.” She frowned. “I know that’s totally out of my character but....it’s you. So...it doesn’t make me scared. It make me...nervous and excited ams happy all at the same time it’s such a weird combination.” She sighed. “All I’m trying to say is that. Like....the thought of marrying you...it doesn’t scare me dude.”

“It doesn’t?”

“No. Not really. It embarrasses me more then anything.” She scrunched up her face. “But weddings in general or any lovey dovey stuff does, you know that,”

“That’s true. That’s why you don’t like romantic comedies.”

“Yeah and this.” She pointed between them both. “Is real life so like I wouldn’t get as embarrassed if-“

“It was just me and you talking about ti?”

“Yes!” She sighed. “You get me.”

“Because I love you Beca.”

Beca smiled and pulled the red head to herself. She kissed her softly. “You get it.”

“I do.”

The room opened and Chloe’s mother was standing at the door. “Chloe? I have a whole book of dresses-“

“Mom mom mom!” She laughed. “Mom look at my girlfriend?” Beca looked away clearing her thought. “She’s bright red mom.”

“Oh.”

“She’s a little shy about this sort of stuff.”

“Oh honey I’m sorry am I making you uncomfortable?”

“Ahh. Umm just a little.”

“Well do you mind if I talk about this stuff when it’s just me and Chloe.”

Chloe giggled. “Mom. Let’s just slow down, we have been together for like a week.”

Chloe mother looked away disappointed. So Beca moved closer to her. “You can talk about whatever you want dude.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah, I will be ok. I promise. I mean...you have alcohol here right?”

Both women laughed. “Come on sweetie I’ll make yiu some food.”

“Awesome cause I’m starving!”

...............

On Boxing Day the girl made their way to Becas fathers. 

He showered them both in gifts and Sheila cooked so much food it was decided that they would take the food back to the Bellas. 

It was getting late in the afternoon and Beca and Chloe were huddled up on the chair watching a movie when there was a knock on the door. 

Hey both shrugged untill they heard a familiar voice. “Chloe said there was extra food!”

“Amy?” Beca frowned.

“Honestly Amy have you no decency.” They heard Aubrey groan. “You told me you had asked!”

Stacey laughed. “As it!”

Amy walked into the living area follwed by all the Bellas. “I did! Chloe or Beca didn’t answer!”

Chloe stood up and giggled. “What are you girls doing here.”

“We were bored.” Flo said. “So we came here.”

Ashley and Jessica sat down beside Beca. “Hope you don’t mind.”

Becas father cleared his voice. “Do I get a say.”

Sheila laughed. “Are you going to say no dear?”

“No.” He smiled. “Come on help yourself and we will watch a movie girls.”

They all walked off to the kitchen. Beca looked at Chloe ams smiled. “This is like the best Christmas ever dude.”

The red head kissed her. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Ugh! Mr mitchell Chloe and Beca are doing it on the couch.”

“Beca! Get a room!” He yelled back.

“Ugh.”


End file.
